Noodle
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Inuyasha goes to fetch Kagome back from her time and discovers that there's more than just one type of noodle


**A/N: this idea was floating around my head one day and it wouldn't leave, thus the one-shot was born. My first attempt at some humor, so tell me what you think!**

* * *

"_Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome stomped past his crumpled form and slammed her hands onto the side of the well. Glancing back over her shoulder, she glared at him. "There's a test I **have**_ _to study for and **have**_ _to pass! I'll be back in three days!" And with that, she swung her legs over the side of the well and vanished; swept away to her time._

Inuyasha frowned at the memory. "'There's a test I have to study for' she says, 'I'll be back in three days she says," he growled and stuffed his hands even deeper into his red sleeves. "Well it's been three days!" He yelled at Kagome who was five hundred years in the future and oblivious to his frustration.

Inuyasha shot the Bone Eater's Well a reproachful look. After all, if it weren't for the well, Kagome wouldn't be able to leave him. Then again, if it weren't for the well she wouldn't be able to come back to him either. If it weren't for the well, he wouldn't have met Kagome at all. Okay, so maybe it DID have some good points.

He shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts. He was supposed to be thinking about how annoyed he was with the girl, not about how much he was missing her (not that he'd ever admit it).

Fed up with waiting, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and scanned the area to make sure no one was around. Taking a few cautious steps forward, he paused to sniff the air. Satisfied that no one was watching him, he ran for the well and jumped in without missing a beat; welcoming the blue light that would bring him to Kagome.

When Inuyasha climbed through Kagome's bedroom window, the first thought going through his mind was dishing the girl out for still being here in this time. The second was 'where the hell is she?'

"Buyo, don't touch that!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Downstairs. Crossing his arms, he entered the hallway and followed her scent. _'What is she doing playing with the cat when she promised to be back by now!'_

He found Kagome at the bottom of the stairs trying to pry something out of the cat's hold.

"Let go Buyo!"

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up at him before returning to her wrestling match with the fat feline. "Trying to get my stuff together," she answered through clenched teeth, "you could land a hand you know."

"Keh," Inuyasha was tempted to roll his eyes as he descended the steps towards her, "pathetic woman. Can't do anything on your own."

"Stop your preaching and help me!"

Grabbing a hold of Buyo's front paws, Inuyasha unhooked his claws from the long item Kagome was trying to get away from him. Inuyasha let Buyo hang for a while until he got bored and put him down. The cat landed with a 'thud' and the half-demon watched as he scampered off.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome pushed the bangs out of her eyes in a relieved motion and dropped her prize by the giant yellow backpack on the floor.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That," Inuyasha pointed, "the thing the cat wanted."

Kagome followed his finger. "Oh. That's a noodle."

"Noodle?"

She nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Inuyasha jumped in surprise. "Forgot what!" He snapped, frustrated he'd been caught of guard so easily.

"Swimsuits! I left them upstairs. You wait here," Kagome dashed past him and up the stairs, "once I grab them, we can leave."

As soon as Kagome was out of sight, Inuyasha turned his attention to the...what was it called again? Noodle? Picking it up, he examined it. Now that he got a better look at it, it did sort of resemble a ramen noodle. Only this one was about as long as he was tall, was as thick as his arm, had a slightly different shape, and was bright green. But if Kagome called it a noodle, it was a noodle.

Holding it up to his nose, Inuyasha gave it a few unsure sniffs. Unable to decide if he liked the odd smell or not, he tasted it. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the crunching-crinkling sound the noddle made as his teeth sunk into it.

Tearing the piece he'd bitten away from it, he chewed a few times before he decided it did **not **taste good. He turned his head to the side and spat it out. Glaring at the noodle, he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. **Definitely** not a ramen noodle. But if it wasn't for eating, then what was it for?

Almost instantly, the word 'weapon' appeared in his mind. Giving it a few experimental bends, twists, and squeezes, that thought immediately left his mind. It was too light to cause serious damage as a club, was to flexible to be a spear or staff, and wasn't stiff enough to be a bow. So what the hell was it used for?

"Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou turned around and came face to face with Souta. "Hey kid."

"What are you doing?" Souta asked, looking from Inuyasha to the noddle and back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the missing chunk of the noodle. Shoving it behind his back he looked at Souta. "Nothing," he said almost too quickly, "just trying to figure out what this thing is used for."

Souta quirked an eyebrow at him or more specifically, at thegreen noddle that was now towering and arched over Inuyasha's head. "It's a floatation device," the blank look on Inuyasha's face demanded a better explanation. "A pool toy," Souta continued, "you know, for swimming?"

"Oh...well...that makes a lot of sense."

"Glad I could help. Well, I'm off to the park. Will you tell Kagome I'll see her later?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later as well. Bye Inuyasha!" Souta called as he left the house. Once the front door was closed, he allowed himself to laugh. He admired the guy, but sometimes he could be pretty dim-witted.

"A pool toy," Inuyasha growled to himself, pulling the noodle out from behind his back and dumping it by the backpack, "it's a frickin' pool toy. Who makes a pool toy and calls it a noodle? Noodles are for **eating**."

"Sorry I made you wait," Kagome apologized as she came back downstairs.

"Sure, can we go now?"

"Of course," Kagome stashed the swimsuits in her backpack and zipped it closed. Reaching for the noodle, the missing chunk caught her attention. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?" He grunted.

"Why does it look like someone took a big bite out of this?"

* * *

**A/N:Well, there it is. Hope I wasn't too OOC, I did my best. Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
